Alltag auf der seaQuest Dampfnudeln
by Kiddo
Summary: Iva kocht etwas besonders leckeres


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Dampfnudeln

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte.

* * *

Mit leichten zögern klopfte Lucas Wolenczak an die Tür zu Dr. Westphalens kleinem Büro an.

„Herein." Die rothaarige Frau sah von der Akte die vor ihr lag auf als der Teen eintrat. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Setzt dich doch." Schon ein Blick genügte ihr um zu sehen, dass der Junge etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Lucas setzte sich auf dem Stuhl und atmete einmal tief ein um sich selbst mut zu machen. „Wissen sie noch wie sie einmal zu mir gesagt haben das ich immer zu ihnen kommen könnte wenn ich Hilfe bräuchte, egal was es ist?"

Kristen nickte. „Natürlich."

„Tja, dieser Fall ist jetzt eingetreten."

Dr. Westphalen schloss den Aktendekel und setze sich gleich etwas aufrechter hin. „Um was geht es?"

„Versprechen sie mir bitte nicht wütend auf mich zu sein." Nervös strich sich der Teen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen solange ich nicht weiß um was es geht." Die Ärztin hatte auf einmal ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl. Was hatte ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied nur angestellt? War er in großen Schwierigkeiten?

„Bitte!" Große blaue Augen sahen sie an.

Einen Moment lang musterte sie ihn kurz. „Okay. Ich werde es versuchen."

Lucas atmete erleichtert auf. „Die Sache ist die, sie wissen doch noch sicherlich das es gestern Mittag Milchreis zu essen gab."

Kristen nickte, hatten Krieg und er etwa damit was angestellt? Jedenfalls war niemand auf der Krankenstation aufgetaucht der über Übelkeit oder ähnliches geklagt hatte.

„Sie müssen wissen, dass ich Milchreis überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann. Diese süße Pampe schmeckt mir einfach nicht. Na ja, deshalb hab ich mir stattdessen aus der Küche etwas Brot geholt." Er spielte an seiner blauen Armbanduhr herum. „Sie können sich vielleicht vorstellen das Iva das überhaupt nicht lustig fand. Sie hat sich ziemlich aufgeregt und auf einmal war sie der Meinung ihr essen würde mir nicht schmecken. Ich hab ihr versucht zu erklären das ich bloß keinen Milchreis mag, aber sie wollte mir gar nicht richtig zu hören und war den Tränen nahe."

Die Ärztin nickte, darum ging es also, um die verletzten Gefühle ihrer Küchenchefin, und sie hatte sich schon alle möglichen Schwierigkeiten ausgemalt in denen der Teenager stecken könnte…

„Ich hab sie echt noch nie so erlebt!"

Kristen nickte verstehend, das klang allerdings merkwürdig. Iva war sonst immer sehr gut im Austeilen aber auch im Einstecken, von vielen aus der Crew wurde sie fast schon gefürchtet. Wenn es allerdings um Lucas ging konnte die gute Frau sehr, sehr eigenwillig sein. Sie hatte es zu ihrem persönlichen Lebensziel erkoren, den Teenager zu mästen, allerdings war dies bis jetzt mit wenig erfolg gekrönt. Und jeder der sich diesem Ziel in den Weg stellte wurde gnadenlos platt gewalzt. Benjamin Krieg hatte einmal versucht den Teenager mit zu nehmen bevor dieser aufgegessen hatte, der arme Lieutenant war Iva danach Tage lang aus dem Weg gegangen…

Plötzlich durchzuckte es Kristen. Lucas hatte ihr das ganze ziemlich kleinlaut und zögerlich berichtet, etwas was sehr ungewöhnlich für den Teen war. Entweder hatte sie ihn immer falsch eingeschätzt oder er hatte wirklich Angst, dass sie wütend auf ihn sein könnte. War sie denn wirklich so schlimm. Klar, sie hatte dem Computergenie schon den ein oder anderen Vortrag darüber gehalten wie wichtig regelmäßige Mahlzeiten waren und dass genügend Schlaf äußert wichtig war, aber hatte sie ihn damit so eingeschüchtert? „Keine Angst Lucas, ich bin nicht wütend. Ich weiß noch wie du mir einmal erzählt hast, das du zwar extrem gern süßes isst aber zu Mittag erst mal eine herzhafte Grundlage brauchst."

Der Blondschopf sah gleich um einiges Erleichtert aus. „Das ist allerdings noch mehr."

Dr. Westphalen sah ihn auffordernd auf.

„Heute Mittag gibt es Dampfnudeln." Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nur zu deutlich was er von diesem Gericht hielt. „Diese Gummiklöse sind noch schlimmer als Milchreis, aber wenn ich mir schon wieder eine Scheibe Brot hohle und mich weigere die Dampfnudeln zu esse, dann breche ich Iva das Herz."

Die Ärztin nickte verstehend, sie hasste Dampfnudeln selbst wie die Pest. „Und du möchtest jetzt das ich Iva erkläre das du das nicht magst?"

Das Computergenie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht ganz. Ich brauche sie eher als Ärztlichen beistand."

Westphalen zog ihre Augenbraun kritisch hoch. „Wie meinst du das."

„Na ja, erst hab ich überlegt das Mittagessen ganz ausfallen zu lassen, aber wenn ich das tu macht sich Iva auf die suche nach mir und bringt mir gleich eine Doppelte Portion. Könnte ich Iva nicht einfach erzählen, das ich eine Magenverstimmung hab und deshalb bloß Brot essen möchte? Und falls sie deshalb bei ihnen nach fragt könnten sie es doch einfach bestätigen."

Die rothaarige Ärztin sah den Teenager für eine längere Zeit kurz an. Dann nickte sie überraschender weise. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

„Und die wäre?" Lucas sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Ich werde in die Küche gehen und Iva selbst von deiner kleinen Magenverstimmung erzählen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dann extra etwas für dich zubereitet was Magenfreundlicher ist. Und wenn sie dies dann tut, möchte ich dich Hälfte davon abhaben. Ich kann Dampfnudeln nämlich auch nicht ausstehen." Verschwörerisch lächelte sie den Teen an der sie leicht geschockt ansah. „Abgemacht?"

Schließlich nickte Lucas und ergriff Kristens ausgestreckte Hand. „Abgemacht!"

* * *

Wie besprochen betrat Dr. Westphalen zur Mittagszeit die Küche. Iva entdeckte sie sofort. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Ach ich wollte nur zwei Scheiben Brot hohlen."

Die Küchenchefin zog ihre Augenbraun hoch. „Warum denn das?"

„Lucas fühlt sich nicht so gut, es hat wohl eine kleine Magenverstimmung. Ich hab ihn deshalb davon abgeraten Dampfnudeln zu essen. Sicher ist sicher."

Iva schlug den Hand vor den Mund. „Och der arme. Das ist bestimmt auch der Grund warum er gestern keinen Milchreis wollte. Wenn ich das doch nur gewusst hätte." Sie sah sich in der Küche kurz um. „Was halten sie davon wenn ich ihm schnell ein Süppchen vorbereite. Das müsste seinem Magen doch sicherlich gut tun."

Kristen lächelte. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Was würden sie nur ohne sie tun?" Ihr schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich bei ihr, als ich aber ein erneuter Duftschwall Dampfnudeln entgegenschlug verstummte es wieder.

Iva zauberte inzwischen die verschiedensten Zutaten hervor und machte sich ans Werk. „Geht den gerade ein Magenvirus rum oder warum fühlt sich Lucas nicht so gut?"

Dr. Westphalen schüttete mit dem Kopf. „Nein." Jetzt hieß es kreativ werden. „Ach wissen sie, Darwin, Lucas und Lt. Krieg haben gestern Morgen zusammen im Moon Pool gespielt und sie waren wohl etwas wild dabei und Lucas hat etwas Wasser geschluckt. Sie wissen ja wie das auf den Magen schlagen kann." Das mit dem im Moon Pool spielen stimmte sogar.

„Ich hab's ja schon immer gesagt, dieser nichtsnutzige Lieutenant ist nicht der richtige Umgang für unsren kleinen Lucas. Der heutige Nachtisch ist jedenfalls schon mal für Krieg gestrichen!"

Kristen wahr nur heilfroh das Iva Ben so regelmäßig den Nachtisch strich, das der Moraloffizier schon gar nicht mehr für die entsprechenden Gründe fragte. Anderenfalls hätten sie jetzt vielleicht ein Problem.

Die nächsten paar Minuten vergingen mit Smalltalk, schließlich war die Hühnerbrühe aber dann fertig. Iva drehte sich zu der rothaarigen Frau. „Sie können Lucas bescheid sagen, die Suppe ist fertig."

Dr. Westphalen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich hab ihm geraten sich ein bisschen hinzulegen, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben wird ich ihm es also bringen."

Iva nickte. „Natürlich." Sie holte ein Tablett hervor und stellte den Topf und einen Teller mit Suppe darauf. „Grüßen sie ihn von mir und bestellen sie ihm gute Besserung."

Zu Kristens Glück ging gerade auf der anderen Seite der Küche etwas zu Bruch und Iva sah nicht wie sie einen zweiten Teller und Löffel aufs Tablett tat.

* * *

Einige Zeit später, waren Dr. Westphalen und Lucas mit essen fertig. Fragend sah der Teenager die Ärztin nun an. „Und was machen wir das nächste mal wenn es Dampfnudeln gibt?"

ENDE

Geschrieben am 16.01.2006


End file.
